Missing Moments in PoM
by ShiTiger
Summary: Episode spoilers. What slashy, gender-changing, etc. moments have gone missing from the series? You'll have to read and find out!  Lots of random, mostly slash, couples. Currently: Julien x Maurice, Hans x Skipper, and The Amarillo Kid x Mr. Tux.
1. Ch 1: A Visit from Uncle Nigel

_Missing Moments in PoM_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Magascar. I make no money off this story. **_

_Chapter 1: A Visit from Uncle Nigel (episode 249)_

_(Based on the penguins needing a DNA test to figure out their gender idea)_

* * *

'Of course I'm a spy. I couldn't let your group find out. Females tend to be quite distrustful of males who would rather have adventures than stay at home and raise the little ones. I am shocked at how easily they accepted you into their squad, but perhaps that means equal opportunity will someday be reality,' Uncle Nigel commented, fiddling with his machine.

'Um... what do you mean, Uncle Nigel? My teammates are all male, just like me,' Private stated, giving himself a once-over. The older penguin laughed and slapped him on the back with a flipper.

'You didn't know? Young ones these days. You've been bunking with three sexy females and thought they were male this entire time? And here I was worried about your virginity,' Nigel chuckled, shaking his head.

'Uncle Nigel,' Private gasped in shock.

'It's true, my boy. I'm surprised they never mentioned it, especially since you clearly behave more like a male than a female,' the older penguin pulled the pink unicorn from under his nephew's pillow and gave it a shake.

'But, girls are the ones that like dollies and unicorns. I thought I was just a little strange for a boy,' Private admitted.

'Hah! Don't you know anything about your own species, lad? Male penguins stay at home and keep the egg safe and warm. The females are the ones that go out into the wild to hunt for food. They have to be tough and steadfast, able to brave hungry seals and so forth in order to return to their mates and children. They're born and bred to be strong and agile. Very rarely do males, like you and I, choose the adventurous life,' Uncle Nigel threw a flipper around his nephew's shoulders and hugged him close.

'Wow. So Skipper, Kowalski and Rico really are females?' Private blinked up at his uncle.

'That's right. Now, we have more pressing matters to attend to. I'm here to capture the Red Squirrel!'

* * *

'Guys, guys, guys. I mean, girls. You won't believe it! Uncle Nigel and I fought the Red Squirrel!' Private dropped down into the base and clapped his flippers.

'You called it, Private. I don't believe it,' Skipper commented, glancing up from his magazine.

'Waka nava gwrls?' Rico grunted.

'I agree with Rico. We are not female, Private. I already did the DNA test and Alice was clearly mistaken. Oh, and I also do not believe the story about you and Uncle Nigel fighting the Red Squirrel,' Kowalski scoffed.

At that moment, Uncle Nigel came flopping down into the base and gave them all a goofy grin.

'But, Uncle Nigel is a spy and we did fight the Red Squirrel. And he says you are female!' Private shouted, hopping from foot to foot.

The three older penguins gave their youngest member a startled look, then burst out laughing.

'I don't understand it either. Why don't we discuss it over tea and biscuits? Private, if you would...' Uncle Nigel pushed the younger penguin lightly to the side.

'Oh fine,' Private stormed off in a huff, slamming the door behind him.

'Someone's in a mood today,' Skipper commented, shaking his head.

'What a silly story. Fighting the Red Squirrel and us being females? Ridiculous,' Kowalski went back to his card game.

Suddenly, acorns were falling from the ceiling entrance.

'No!' Uncle Nigel tackled Rico just as he/she picked one up. Red smoke started to billow from the acorn and it was lights out for the penguins in the room.

* * *

'You really are a spy?' Kowalski gasped, staring at the older penguin in amazement.

'What? You didn't think a male penguin could handle the... oh wait, Private did say you thought you were all male,' Uncle Nigel slapped his head with a flipper.

'What are you going on about? Of course we're male,' Skipper glared at the spy.

'No, you're not. All three of you are clearly female. Private's a male. I'm a male. It's obvious to anyone. I'm sure even the Red Squirrel knew,' Uncle Nigel pointed to his arch enemy.

'Pah. Of course I knew this. Everyone knows that the female penguins are always the fighters. The males tend to stay at home and raise the chicks. Except males like super secret agent Nigel. That is why he is so dangerous. Clearly he is superior to the other male penguins of the world,' the evil squirrel commented, rolling his good eye.

'I am NOT a female. And besides, Kowalski already did a DNA test,' Skipper growled, glaring back and forth between the Red Squirrel and Uncle Nigel.

'Um... well, actually...' Kowalski actually looked embarrassed.

'What did you do?' Skipper frowned, crossing his flippers over his chest.

'I had a hunch that I was the female and I didn't want anyone to find out, so I might have... tweaked the machine. It is possible that I tweaked it too much,' the scientist admitted.

'Kowalski!' Skipper slapped his forehead and groaned.

* * *

'Well, we defeated the Red Squirrel and now there's just one last thing we have to do... Kowalski, you'd better make sure that DNA test is working properly this time,' Skipper ordered, glaring at his teammate.

'It is. But, Skipper... what if it turns out that the three of us are actually females?' the scientist asked, setting up the machine.

'Well, I guess we'll just have to deal with it. I'm sure the machine will just confirm that we're all male. After all, Private's the most girly one in our group,' Skipper patted the younger penguin on the back.

'Ah, but Private clearly behaves likes a normal male penguin. Liking cute and cuddly things, being overly polite, nurturing and all that. While you three are clearly strong, agile and even a bit violent. Just like the females back home,' Uncle Nigel sighed.

'Uh huh... Stop making googly eyes at us. Frankly, it's a bit creepy,' Skipper announced, looking away from the older penguin.

'Sorry. It's been a while since I've been in the presence of beautiful warriors like yourselves. Private, you are the luckiest male penguin on the planet,' Nigel sighed, giving his nephew an envious glance.

'The machine's done. And here come the results... well, Rico is a female. Private is a male. I'm a female... wow, yeah that still surprises me even now. Oh, and you're a female too, Skipper. Looks like Uncle Nigel was right,' Kowalski admitted.

'I want a second opinion,' Skipper announced.

* * *

'You want me to do what?' the one-eyed dolphin stared at his mortal enemies in shock.

'You heard me. Test our DNA and tell us what gender we are. If Kowalski can do it, then obviously you can,' Skipper glared up at Dr. Blowhole.

'My machine worked just fine. We're all female... except Private,' Kowalski frowned, giving her leader an irritated look.

'You're a female?' Blowhole gaped at the penguin scientist in shock.

'Apparently,' Kowalski rolled her eyes and turned away.

'Fine. I'll do the test. But, I'm doing it because I choose to do it, not because you ordered me to,' the dolphin commented, throwing Skipper an annoyed look.

... an hour later...

'Congratulations. You're all girls... except you,' Dr. Blowhole threw Private a brief glance before turning his full attention to the sexy female penguin scientist... er, Kowalski. Yes, he meant to think Kowalski, not sexy female... damn!

'Well then. Rico, pink bows for everyone. Except Private,' Skipper declared.

'Actually, I'd prefer a blue bow,' Kowalski spoke up.

Rico spit up three bows and took the purple one for herself. Skipper just rolled her eyes as she adjusted her pink bow.

'Awwww... I want a pretty bow too,' Private sighed.

...the end...


	2. Ch 2: Maurice at Peace

**Missing Moments in PoM.**

**Chapter 2: Maurice at Peace (episode 243)**

(okay, okay... I just really wanted some fluffy Julien x Maurice moments)

* * *

'Maurice only has until tomorrow morning,' Private whispered, covering his eyes with his flippers.

'Until what?' Julien asked.

'He's dying, Ringtail!' Skipper shouted.

'No! Not my bestest friend!' the lemur king wailed.

* * *

'Here, sit on my throne. How about a mango smoothie? Or a massage or... sob!'

Maurice gave his king a strange look. Really, the taller lemur was acting completely irrational. Well, more than usual. The adviser watched in awe as his king raced around the lemur habitat. Moments later, Julien was shoving a mango smoothie into his paws and then leaping away to set up the massage table.

* * *

Maurice sighed when he finally got back to the lemur habitat. Every single animal in the zoo managed to drag him off for some "friend time." It was just weird. Even weirder than King Julien massaging him that morning. Not that the massage hadn't been nice. It was quite enjoyable, in fact. Those delicate royal fingers pressing against his fur, the feel of Julien's breath on his neck...

The old lemur shook his head and reminded himself (not for the first time) that Julien was the King, not some gorgeous, pleasure servant to be drooled over. Sure he was tall, attractive and well, downright the sexiest lemur Maurice had ever laid eyes on. But he was still the King, not to mention a heck of a lot younger than him.

'Maurice! You're back!' warm arms suddenly coiled around his body and Maurice found himself being hugged by his King. Oh great, Julien was still acting weird. His touchy-feely attitude was not helping the adviser's normally well-controlled hormones.

'How about some fruit? Checkers? A foot rub? Wanna wear the royal crown?'

'Julien, STOP! You're bugging me to death!' Maurice finally shouted. The sad look on his King's face nearly had him taking back his harsh words, but Julien turned away first.

'I'm sorry. I just wanted to make this the best day of your life,' the younger lemur's voice broke with repressed sobs.

'Julien, what is this all about? You know you can tell me anything, right?' Maurice reached out to lay a hand on his King's shoulder.

* * *

'Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Just wanted to be spending some quality time with my bestest buddy,' Julien lied, avoiding the other lemur's eyes.

'We're best buddies? Since when?' Maurice stared at the taller lemur in shock.

'Since forever! I mean, you've always been there for me. You came all the way to New York from Madagascar just to be with me... you're always there when my girlfriends and boyfriends break my heart... especially Clemson, he really broke my heart. Stupid, attractive red lemur,' Julien remembered, growling under his breath.

'Well of course I'm here for you. I'm your adviser, after all,' Maurice reminded him.

'No, you're more than that. You're my closest friend, Maurice. And I think I...' Julien found himself leaning down to get closer to the older lemur. Why had it taken so long for him to realize that Maurice was the only person he could truly count on? And he really didn't mind how short and stubby the other lemur was. He was the perfect height for cuddling...

* * *

'Julien, what are you...' Maurice froze as soft lips pressed against his own. He had to be dreaming. This just couldn't be happening. King Julien was NOT kissing him, or pulling him close, or dragging him down to the ground, or... oh my.

* * *

'Ringtail, we're back!' Skipper's voice rang across the lemur habitat.

Julien jerked to his feet, then looked down at his new lover. Maurice just lay there on the ground, unmoving.

'NO! It can't be! He can't be gone!' Julien shouted, refusing to believe it. Next to them, Mort started crying. Even the penguins let loose a few tears of sorrow.

'Wait, he's still breathing. Quite loudly,' Julien realized, pressing his ear against the other lemur's chest. Leaping to his feet, he grabbed the flower from the Private and shoved it into his lover's mouth. Maurice choked and sat up, spitting the dirt out of his mouth.

'What's going on?' Maurice jumped to his feet, glaring around at the animals surrounding him.

'Look mammal. This document addressed to you said that you were dying of Aweful-Saliva, or something like that,' Skipper announced, waving a piece of paper around.

'Maurice! Here's more junk mail for you,' Alice's voice suddenly came from outside the habitat. The animals watched and listened as she gave her assistant a talking-to about a fax identical to the one in Skipper's flipper.

'Well, that explains it. Just a big misunderstanding,' Kowalski commented, looking relieved.

'Oh thank goodness you're being okay. I was so worried!' Julien threw his arms around Maurice and hugged him tightly.

'You thought I was dying?' Maurice blinked in shock. That was what the craziness was about? Everyone in the zoo thought he was dying so they all tried to be nice to him. And King Julien... he even went so far as to... Maurice flushed under his fur at the memory.

'So very worried. I even... catered to your every need,' Julien stepped back, towering over his smaller adviser with a frown.

'I even fed you all my yummies! Except the walnuts. I ate those since you brought them for me and I HATE WALNUTS!' the lemur king shouted, stomping his foot.

'You thought I only had 24 hours to live?' Maurice gazed up at his angry, but incredibly sexy king.

'Yes. And now I'm giving you only 24 hours to live after what you put me through!' Julien picked up a walnut and chucked it at his lover.

'Hey! Wait a minute! Yikes!' Maurice raced off, avoiding the hard-shelled nuts his king was throwing at him.

'Get back here!' Julien raced after him.

* * *

_(Evening. Everyone's gone home and Maurice finally comes out of hiding when he thinks Julien has finally gone to bed)_

'Finally. I thought he'd never stop throwing those nuts. What a crazy day,' Maurice plopped down on the grass and laid back. The stars twinkled down at him from above and the old lemur almost wished he could go back and do the day all over again.

'I guess Julien's still mad at me,' he sighed, closing his eyes to get some sleep.

'No, not really. I'm actually quite glad that you're not dying,' a familiar voice purred in his ears as arms wrapped around him.

Maurice found himself staring up into his king's twinkling eyes and his heart nearly stopped. The taller lemur nestled himself closer, snuggling into his older lover's warm body.

'You won't ever leave me, will you, Maurice?' Julien whispered, hiding his face in his lover's chest.

'Never,' Maurice promised, feeling a smile tugging at his lips as he embraced his king.

'Good. And that's an order,' Julien half-teased, nuzzling the smaller lemur's nose with his own.

'Anything for the king,' Maurice promised, pulling his lover closer and pressing their lips together.

...the end...

**Note:** You know how hard it is to find Maurice x Julien fics? So, I finally wrote one myself! My favorite part of this episode was Julien freaking out and yelling, 'And now I'm giving you only 24 hours to live after what you put me through!' Priceless!


	3. Ch 3: Huffin and Puffin continued

_**Missing Moments in PoM**_

_**Chapter 3: Huffin and Puffin continued (ep 222)**_

_(Spoilers. Skipper arranged for Hans to stay at the Central Park Zoo, where he could keep an eye on him. Once the puffin habitat had been completed, Skipper had even moved in with Hans to "keep his friends close, but his enemies closer.")_

* * *

Hans stormed back into his burrow at the Central Park Zoo. Skipper knew just how to push his buttons, but lately the penguin had been more moody and bad tempered than usual. All couples had their fights, but Skipper had been starting them more often then not. The last few weeks, their relationship had gone steadily downhill.

The puffin flopped down onto the ledge and cradled his head in his wings. Skipper had finally done it. After all these months of co-habitation, the penguin had decided to move back in with his squad and end their relationship. That was it. Skipper had thrown a hissy-fit in front of the entire zoo and announced that Hans was out of his life forever.

Maybe it was time to move on. He couldn't stay in the same zoo as his old lover. Hans couldn't imagine seeing Skipper everyday and being kept at a distance. Better to find a new home and cut his ties for good. At least that way, he could attempt to forget the special times he'd grown to love and cherish.

That decision made, Hans began to pack his meager belongings.

* * *

'Hans! Hans!' the youngest penguin of the squad rushed uninvited through the entrance-way, waving his flippers frantically in the air.

'What is it? Did Skipper send you to tell me to pack my bags for Hoboken? Too late, I already have,' Hans commented darkly, feeling a slight twinge of remorse at treating Private so harshly.

'You need to come quick! Skipper fainted. Alice took him to the hospital,' the little penguin insisted, grabbing him by the wing and yanking him out of the burrow without waiting for an answer.

The puffin felt his heart race at the news. Could Skipper be hurt? Injured? The humiliating breakup hadn't quenched Hans' feelings for the penguin. And now Skipper's life could be in danger!

* * *

The other two penguins were hanging from the zoo hospital's window-ledge, peeking into the room.

'Oh good. You brought him,' Kowalski commented as the pair hopped down to greet them. Hans was startled to find the penguins surrounding him, almost leaning into him for comfort while they waited for news about their leader's well-being.

'Do you think he's alright? He's been moody for a while now, but I've never seen Skipper faint before,' Private wondered aloud, looking up at the puffin standing next to him.

Hans swallowed and cracked an uncertain smile. 'I'm sure he is fine. Probably just overworking himself again. You know how he can be.'

'You know, Hans... I'm pretty sure Skipper didn't mean those horrible things he said this afternoon. I've been trying to get him to a checkup for the last month, but you know how he is about needles,' Kowalski assured him.

'Uh huh!' Rico agreed, nudging the puffin in the side.

Hans couldn't help but wonder if there was still a chance at repairing their relationship. Skipper's teammates seemed to think there was. Maybe their leader was just feeling unwell and needed a break to get back to his normal self.

The hospital door opened and the birds flattened themselves against the side wall, watching the doctor and the zoo lady walk out into the open.

'The penguin is going to be just fine, Alice. Still, I'd like to keep her and the egg overnight just to be sure. Then we can move her back to the penguin habitat. We won't be able to tell which of the other penguins is the father until the egg hatches and we run a dna test,' the doctor explained as they walked away.

'Frankly, I'm surprised the other penguins haven't escaped their habitat yet and found a way into the hospital just to see her. They're a tricky bunch,' Alice commented.

'Oh Alice. They're just animals. You make it sound like they're intelligent enough to be human,' the man laughed as they turned the corner and were soon out of sight.

* * *

The small group was frozen in shock from the news. Egg... Skipper... Egg... Skipper... Skipper laid an egg. Skipper was female? Skipper...

'Quick, catch him!' Kowalski called out as Hans felt himself slipping into darkness.

* * *

'Is sleeping beauty finally awake?' Skipper's voice rang in Hans' head as he opened his eyes to see a white ceiling above him. Glancing around, he was surprised to find himself laying on a soft hospital bed next to his amused former-mate.

'Thank goodness. We were worried that you might have a concussion,' Kowalski and the others sprang up from the floor to land next to them.

'What's going on? Why are we in the hospital?' Hans wondered aloud, trying to piece his memories together. Oh right... Skipper fainted and the doctor said he laid an egg...

'EGG!' Hans jolted to his feet, staring at the nest made of blankets next to Skipper.

'Yep. Turns out Alice was right about one of us being female,' Skipper commented, smiling brighter than he/she had in days.

'We're still behind you 100%, Skipper,' Kowalski announced, saluting his commander.

'It's so wonderful. We're uncles!' Private danced around the makeshift nest, gazing at the cream-colored egg.

'Hmm hoo?' Rico pointed at the still stunned Hans.

'No, Rico. Hans is the daddy,' Private giggled, waddling up to the puffin to give him a hug.

'We have an egg... we have an egg... Skipper, does this mean..?' Hans looked at his former-mate and fought the urge to embrace her.

'I owe you an apology, Hans. At least now I know why I've been so temperamental lately,' Skipper sighed, pulling her mate close and nuzzling his beak.

'So, you're not moving out and breaking up with me?' Hans wanted to confirm, even as he wrapped a wing around her.

'No and no. It's your egg too. You'd better be sticking around to help me raise the baby,' the lead penguin ordered, leaning into her lover's embrace.

'I wouldn't leave even if you ordered me to,' Hans promised. Things were finally back to normal again and the puffin wouldn't have it any other way.

...the end...

_**Note**: All those Hans x Skipper music videos I made finally prompted me to write a fic :) Check them out on youtube if you're interested (under "wingedtora") Plenty of other PoM couples in those videos too! Mostly slash._


	4. Ch 4: Mr Tux rewrite

**Missing Moments in PoM**

**Ch 4: Mr. Tux re-write (ep. 210). Amarillo Kid x Mr. Tux slash.**

{ thoughts }

(Spoilers. Amarillo Kid's accent is a bit difficult to get into, but I will do my best to stay in character)

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day when the armadillo rolled into their habitat. The armored mammal unfolded itself and and narrowed his eyes at the penguins.

'Intruder alert!' Skipper jumped back into a martial arts stance.

'Mr, I ain't no intruder. I am... the Amarillo Kid!' the armadillo announced, posing dramatically.

'Should I know you?' the lead penguin inquired, eying the mammal up and down.

'Only if your name is, Mr. Tux,' the armadillo replied disdainfully, looking down his nose at the lead penguin. No one seemed to notice when Private squeaked and attempted to hide behind Rico.

'Kowalski, my aliases,' Skipper ordered.

'Hmmm... Nope, no Mr. Tux,' the lieutenant replied, after searching through the photo files.

'Well now, that's a crying shame. All these years of tracking him down and he just happens to not be here... or he's just not willing to admit it. Heck, all you birds look alike to me,' the armadillo rolled into a ball and the penguins had to jump out of the way to keep their feet from being flattened.

The ball of armor unrolled next to Private and the youngest penguin found himself stumbling for balance when the Amarillo Kid threw an arm around his shoulders.

'How about a little incentive to ensure that Mr. Tux doesn't skip out on our game? I hear penguins are quite protective of their young. So, I'll just be taking this little one off your flippers for a while,' the armadillo announced, leaping out of the penguin habitat and dragging Private along with him.

'PRIVATE!'

* * *

Private shivered, wrapping his flippers around his body as he watched the armadillo pace the small burrow they were hiding in.

'Why are you so dead set on finding and playing this... Mr. Tux?' the young penguin finally asked, his curiosity overcoming his nervousness.

'Ever since I was just a young-in, I loved the game of mini golf. And when I first saw Mr. Tux play, I would have given anything to have him look at me with that over-confident smile of his. Once I got good enough, I challenged him to a game,' the Amarillo Kid explained, a smile softening his face as he became lost in the memories.

'It should have been the best day of my life. Instead, it became the day I could never forget. He darn near broke my heart when he walked away, refusing to finish our game. I swore that day that I would not rest until I'd tracked him down and finished our battle,' the armadillo announced.

'That's all you want?' Private asked, watching his former rival.

'Yep. I intend to win my rightful place as the Mini Golf King,' the Amarillo Kid boasted, pulling out a golf club and twirling it in the air.

'What if Mr. Tux also made an oath? What if he swore to never again pick up a golf club and play that infernal game?' the young penguin asked.

'Then I'd just have to force him to play. My heart can't move on until I've had my chance to settle the score,' the armadillo stated.

'Say Mr. Tux did play and you lost... What then?' Private questioned, easing away from the wall.

The Amarillo Kid frowned and studied his club, deep in thought. Brown eyes met blue and the armored mammal answered. 'Win or lose, this game is as important to me as my own life. Mr. Tux ripped out my heart and crushed my dreams when he walked away and never looked back. I just want the chance to play him one more time... then my heart will be free again.'

'Oh... OH! I didn't realize. That must have been very hard for you,' Private whispered, remembering how young and innocent the armadillo had been when they'd first met. To think that because of what he did, the Amarillo Kid had become tenacious in his quest to track down his old rival and settle the score.

This situation seemed a lot more in-depth than his little crush on the zoo's temporary lady doctor. What would it be like to love someone so much that you'd track them down after years of being apart, just to see them again?

'Don't worry your little feathers about it, kid. I have no intention of actually harming you. But Mr. Tux doesn't know that,' the Amarillo Kid smirked, hiding his club once more.

'I'm not a KID! I'm a full-grown penguin,' Private insisted, annoyed that his old rival was treating him like a child. The mammal just refused to see him as a grown adult and it was really starting to ruffle his feathers the wrong way.

'Go to sleep, kid. Tomorrow I'll take you back to your rookery and see if they're ready to give me what I want. One of them has to be Mr. Tux, even if they've been keeping it a secret all this time,' the Amarillo Kid clapped the penguin on the shoulder as he walked past.

Private watched the armadillo curl up near the entrance, likely guarding it to ensure that the penguin didn't escape in the middle of the night. With a sigh, he laid back and attempted to sleep. But instead, he found himself tossing and turning, unable to stop his memories from replaying over and over in his mind.

'Land sakes, kid. You're as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs.'

The penguin felt his heart skip a beat as two arms wrapped around him, pulling him close against the surprisingly soft body now laying behind him.

_{I guess armadillos are only hard on the outside}_ Private felt a smile tickle his beak as the mammal's gentle breath caressed his neck. This wasn't so bad. It was actually quite... relaxing. Before he knew it, the penguin was fast asleep in the arms of his rival.

* * *

_(morning)_

'Are you ready to talk now? You see, Mr. Tux and me have some unfinished business and I intend to get my game,' the armadillo announced after he landed back in the penguin habitat with Private at his side.

'I told you, mammal! None of us are Mr. Tux. You're barking up the wrong tree,' Skipper announced, narrowing his eyes at the animal who had dared to kidnap a member of his team.

Private gulped as he watched the pair glare at each other. It seemed the armadillo was quite serious. He really wasn't going to leave until he'd settled the score. So, straightening his shoulders, Private shoved his way (gently) between the pair and looked the armored mammal straight in the eyes. 'Amarillo Kid, I guarantee that you will get your game. I will track down Mr. Tux personally and make sure of it.'

'So, you do know who Mr. Tux is...' the Amarillo Kid blinked in surprise, eying the young penguin he'd kept warm the night before.

'Yes. Set up the mini golf course and you'll have your game,' Private promised, refusing to buckle under the weight of the mammal's stare.

'Yippee!' the Amarillo Kid shouted, pausing only briefly to give the young penguin a quick hug before rolling into a ball and bouncing out of the habitat.

'Armadillos are just whacked out from the scorching desert heat,' Skipper decided, leading the team down into their base.

* * *

'Well, what now? He's going to be back once he realizes Private was... fibbing,' Kowalski asserted, giving the young penguin a glance.

'I wasn't fibbing! I said I'd give him Mr. Tux and I will,' Private turned to fix his team with an unexpectedly serious look.

'But, Private... Skipper isn't Mr. Tux,' the tall penguin commented.

'I know he isn't, Kowalski,' the young penguin replied, heading toward the beds carved into the walls.

'And I'm clearly not Mr. Tux,' Kowalski stated, rubbing his head in confusion.

'Nuh meh,' Rico exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders.

Private threw his team a rare glare, then turned to ruffle inside his pillowcase. Skipper noticed a flash of crimson as the penguin turned around and attached a stunning red bow-tie to the base of his neck.

'I'm Mr. Tux,' Private declared, putting his flippers on his hips dramatically.

There was a pause, then the other three penguins burst out laughing.

'You almost had us there, Private,' Skipper chuckled, wiping an amused tear from his eye.

'But I'm not lying. I really am Mr. Tux,' the younger penguin exclaimed, pleading with his teammates to believe him.

'Sure you are, Private,' Skipper winked at Kowalski. The scientist tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle his laughter.

Private stomped his foot and pulled a golf club out from under his pillow, before storming up the ladder heading outside.

'Either way, it's just mini golf. How hard can it be to pretend to be Mr. Tux?' Kowalski commented, the three following their young private outside.

* * *

'What the duce?' Skipper stared in shock at the mini golf course set up all over the zoo.

'Wow,' Rico's eyes widened at the transformation.

'Well, he didn't waste any time setting this up. I guess we'd better go make sure Private doesn't get crushed too badly,' Kowalski declared, as they headed toward the gathering of animals in front of the lemur habitat.

* * *

'Newton's nickers. I was wrong. There's no way Private can pull this off,' Kowalski gulped, watching Julien get creamed by the Amarillo Kid who was throwing fancy golf moves left, right and center.

'Then I'll just have to step in. Rico, do you have a red bow in that stomach of yours?' Skipper questioned, giving his weapon's expert a look. Rico tapped his beak and spit out a familiar pink bow.

'Yeah, I don't think he'll be fooled by that,' Kowalski commented, glancing back in time to see the armadillo doing a victory dance.

'Alright. I hear you've been looking for me, Amarillo Kid,' a short penguin in a red bow-tie waddled into the sunlight, glaring fiercely at the armadillo.

The zoo animals let out a collective gasp, eying the newcomer in shock and awe. The silence was broken by the laughter of the Amarillo Kid.

'You nearly had me there, kid. I'll even teach you how to play after I beat the real Mr. Tux,' the armadillo stepped up and threw an arm around the young penguin's shoulders.

'He's right, Private. Now hand over my bow tie so I can settle the score with this mammal,' Skipper landed next to the pair and held out a flipper expectantly.

'No, Skipper. This is my battle and I'm going to finish it. Even if none of you believe I'm actually Mr. Tux. And I am!' Private announced. _{Even my teammates don't believe in me. Well, I'll show them. I'll show them all!}_

'Tell you what, kid. We'll play a little mini game while we wait for the real Mr. Tux,' the Amarillo Kid promised, putting his arms around Private to show him how to properly hold a golf club.

Private felt his frustration begin to melt away, replaced by the heat increasing under his feathers. The armadillos hands were soft and surprisingly gentle. Just like the night before... _{How can he be this sweet with me, yet so angry with my alter-ego. But I can't let this go on. He'll never be able to move on if I don't give him a fair game.}_

Private shook the armadillo off as gently as he could, already regretting it when he saw the saddened look on the mammal's face. 'I really don't need any help,' the penguin whispered, turning away. He focused on the mini golf course, letting his body and mind sink back into his alter-ego... Mr. Tux.

'Alright then, let's see what you've got,' the Amarillo Kid stepped back, throwing a smirk at the lead penguin next to him. He was almost 100% certain that this... Skipper, was actually the Mr. Tux he was looking for.

Private sucked in a breath and felt his flippers relax around the handle of the golf club. This was his game. He was once the best. _{No, not once. I AM THE BEST!}_

The zoo animals watched in awe as the small golf ball danced through the course, dropping easily into the first hole.

'Not bad. Must be beginners luck,' Skipper decided, wondering if he should add mini golf to his training drills. Hand-eye coordination and all that.

The armadillo and lead penguin took a startled step back when Private turned to fix them with a determined look. In quick succession, the young penguin managed to sink several more balls into the hole with barely any effort.

Twirling his golf club, Private threw the Amarillo Kid a smirk. 'Still think I'm a fake, Amarillo Kid?'

The armadillo felt his heart drop and his knees get weak. It was him. It was really him. The young penguin, Private, was really Mr. Tux. No doubt about it. He was wearing the same over-confident smirk he always did during his mini golf competitions.

'Wow... I did not see that one coming,' Kowalski commented, breaking the stunned silence.

'I tried to tell you,' Private exclaimed, snapping out of his Mr. Tux persona to pout at his teammates.

'That you did. Now, I believe we have a competition to finish, Tux,' the Amarillo Kid grinned, throwing an arm around Private's shoulders and pulling the young penguin close.

'So, you're not mad at me anymore?' Private asked, blue eyes pleading up at the slightly taller animal.

'Nah. I think I'm starting to get why you quit playing. Competition can make you dark and twisted inside if you let it. And I'd rather have a gentle Private over a boastful Mr. Tux any day of the week,' the Amarillo Kid stated, winking at the penguin.

'But, I thought this was your dream. How can you give it up so easily?' the penguin asked, looking genuinely surprised.

The armadillo leaned closer and whispered, 'It was my dream to play Mr. Tux and I'm not giving it up. In fact, if you refuse to play... I'll just have to drop by every day until you say yes.'

'I don't think I'd mind that...' Private sighed, blushing under his feathers.

'I would!' Skipper commented from the sidelines, reminding the pair that they were not alone.

'Ehm... I'd love to play with you... mini golf, I mean. Yes, let's just... yeah,' Private choked, pulling away from the mammal and rubbing the back of his neck.

'Alright then. But don't go easy on me, little Mr. Tux. I expect you to give me your best game,' the armadillo smirked, eying the adorable bird in front of him.

'Count on it,' Private agreed, throwing the mammal a happy smile.

'Let's up the stakes a little. Loser takes winner out for a victory dinner,' the Amarillo Kid suggested as he watched Private line up his first shot.

'You'd better be thinking sushi, cause I'm going to beat you,' the penguin announced, throwing a smile over his shoulder.

'Don't be so sure...' the Amarillo Kid leaned back and watched as his dreams became reality. Finally, he had Mr. Tux's full and complete attention.

...the end...

* * *

_Note 1: Yeah, I had to end it fluffy. Actually, it's pretty much all fluff :)_

_Note 2: Check out Tsutoshi on deviantart. She's amazing! Her Kowalski x Julien fanart and doujinshi are the best I've seen! She has a few doodles of the Amarillo Kid and Private too :)_

_Note 3: My newest amv "Mixed Up Love" contains multiple slash PoM pairings, including Amarillo Kid x Private. Check it out on youtube under wingedtora._


End file.
